streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Poison
|gustos = Patatas/papas fritas (french fries), su gato mascota, Cody, maquillaje (en especial si son labiales) |no le gusta = Policías (Edi. E), hot dogs, el alcalde Mike Haggar. |rivales = Rolento, Hugo. |aficiones = Acrobacia |movimientos = Whip of Love Kissed by a Goddess Love Me Tender Aeolus Edge Thunder Whip Honey Trap Love Storm Poison Kiss |1er juego = Final Fight |apariciones = Final Fight, Final Fight Revenge, Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Capcom Fighting All Stars: Code Holder (cancelado), Street Fighter × Tekken, Ultra Street Fighter IV |act voz-jap = Kaoru Fujino (Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact) Atsuko Tanaka (SFIII: 3rd Strike, SF×TK, USFIV) Masae Yumi (SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos) |act voz-eeuu = Lani Minella (Final Fight Revenge) Karen Strassman (SF×TK, USFIV) }} |Poison, Ultra Street Fighter IV}} es un personaje disponible en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter y uno de los muchos originados a partir de los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight creados por Akira Yasuda. Introducida en el primer videojuego Final Fight original, ella ha aparecido mediante cameos en ilustraciones y videojuegos posteriores, eventualmente haciendo su primera aparición como personaje disponible en el videojuego Final Fight Revenge, y dentro de la saga Street Fighter principal en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken. Ella es compañera y mánager actual del luchador Hugo; antes de que comenzará su carrera como mánager, ambos eran miembros reconocidos de la pandilla Mad Gear Gang. Apariencia Poison tiene el cabello largo hasta sus caderas de color fucsia y lleva un gorra de plato negra con diseños de cadenas, una diminuta camiseta blanca sin mangas que revela su vientre y un par de diminutos pantalones cortos de mezclilla con bordes recortados (Daisy Dukes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Daisy_Dukes.jpg) y un par de tacones altos. También tiene cadenas alrededor de su cintura, un collar negro tachonado sobre su cuello y un par de esposas colgando desde la cadena que rodea su cintura. En el videojuego Final Fight Revenge, se le había visto llevando un látigo que utilizaba como arma. Más recientemente a partir del videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, este modificado siendo ahora un látigo de equitación. Roxy En el videojuego original Final Fight, también existe un personaje creado por "intercambio de paleta de colores" del sprite de Poison llamada Roxy. Roxy es idéntica a Poison excepto por tener el cabello rojizo-anaranjado en lugar de rosa, y su barra de salud es de menor cantidad. De acuerdo con los datos del videojuego Capcom Classics Collection, Roxy proviene del mismo orfanato donde se crió Poison. Concepto Fue nombrada así por una empleada de Capcom no identificada en base a la popular banda de glam metal de finales de la década 80' con nombre homónimo, Poison, siendo conocidos por su estilo de vestir un tanto afeminado y el abundante uso de maquillaje facial. Su diseño fue creado por Akira Yasuda para contrastar en comparación con los otros personajes más corpulentos de ese videojuego y así pudiera moverse de una manera más aleatoria. Personalidad Biografía Final Fight Durante el secuestro de Jessica, la hija del alcalde Mike Haggar, Poison era un miembro de la pandilla Mad Gear. Sin embargo, no se conocen detalles exactos de su participación en los eventos más allá del hecho de que combatió en contra de los héroes protagonistas. Ultra Street Fighter IV Después del colapso de la pandilla Mad Gear, ella se convierte en mánager de la lucha libre. Sin embargo, sus cargos resultan mediocres y la asistencia a los eventos era muy pobre. Cuando se da cuenta de que sus luchadores no logran interesar al publico y escucha por accidente hablar prefieren ver "el evento principal" (probablemente refiriéndose al torneo de S.I.N. del cual hay volantes pegados por todo el lugar), ella misma sube al cuadrilátero y derrota a dos de sus empleados. Decide asistir al torneo para explorar en busca de algunos talentos nuevos. Tras el torneo, se encuentra con Hugo, su ex-compañero en la pandilla. Le ofrece ser su mánager y aunque él lo duda al principio, al final termina aceptando. En la propia secuencia final de Poison, se las ingenia para alguna forma convencer a Cody, Guy, Hugo y Rolento para formar una banda de rock junto con ella al estilo de KISS, los "Gears Mad", con Ryu y Ken realizando Hadokens arriba del escenario como si fueran pirotecnias. El estado canónico de esta secuencia final es muy dudosa, pero no imposible. Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact/Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Poison ha aparecido junto a Hugo en ambos videojuegos como su mánager. Poison emprende una búsqueda para encontrar un compañero de lucha en equipo para Hugo, encontrando uno temporal en Ryu. Más tarde, ella y Hugo encontraron la HWA, un establo de lucha libre que incluye a muchos guerreros nundiales, aunque sea temporalmente. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Street Fighter Alpha 2/Street Fighter Alpha 3 Poison tiene apariciones cameo en algunos escenarios de estos videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Final Fight Revenge Capcom Fighting All Stars: Code Holder También estaba previsto que Poison apareciera como uno de los personajes disponibles para el videojuego, pero este fue cancelado a mitad de su desarrollo. Final Fight: Streetwise Poison estaba programada para aparecer en este videojuego, junto con Sodom, pero fue retirada del videojuego finalizado. Marvel vs. Capcom 3/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Poison tiene una pequeña aparición en ambos videojuegos, vistiendo un atuendo oscuro, dentro del escenario de Metro City en el fondo junto a un automóvil destrozado, mientras que también aparece cerca de allí un cameo de Hugo en la ilustración del escenario. Street Fighter × Tekken Poison es también un personaje disponible en el videojuego de lucha crossover realizado en conjunto con los personajes de los videojuegos Tekken de Namco. Otras apariciones Introducida en el videojuego Final Fight desde un principio, había aparecido en ilustraciones y los juegos posteriores como un cameo, y es uno de los pocos personajes de la serie para pasar a un papel secundario en los videojuegos principales de la saga Street Fighter. Posion aparece en ilustraciones promocionales relacionadas con Street Fighter, desde principios de la época de Street Fighter II. Además, ha sido utilizada como un personaje de cameo tres veces en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha. Cómics - UDON Poison aparece junto con Hugo como su mánager durante las rondas clasificadoras para ingresar al segundo torneo World Warrior, esta vez organizado por M. Bison a través de Shadaloo, en el cómic Street Fighter II Turbo publicado por la editorial UDON Entertainment. Jugabilidad En el videojuego original de Final Fight, Poison y Roxy golpean y dan patadas acrobáticas para atacar al jugador. Como uno de los combatientes en el videojuego Final Fight Revenge, su conjunto de movimientos se expandió fuertemente, y estaba armado con un látigo de equitación. El látigo se utiliza principalmente en los ataques Cat Claw y Thunder Whip (que son comparables a los ataques de estilo Shoryuken/Shinryuken, respectivamente), y se puede utilizar para robar un arma del adversario. Además, las esposas pueden ser lanzadas como un movimiento de proyectil horizontal para inmovilizar al adversario durante un corto tiempo. Un ataque en particular, Poison Kiss, hace que lance un beso en forma de un gran corazón que se desplaza hacía el adversario en una trayectoria de la onda senoidal. Si el ataque intercepta, se muestra velozmente un peep show de Poison ejecutando varias poses provocativas en la pantalla, y después el adversario es muestra aturdido con varios corazones revoloteando sobre su cabeza. Derrotar a un adversario con este ataque da como resultado a Poison realice un pole dance por su victoria, utilizando su látigo como poste. Aunque no se era un personaje disponible en la versión beta del videojuego Capcom Fighting All Stars: Code Holder, el material de promoción de ese titulo publicado por Capcom, demostraba que este movimiento se había mantenido para su jugabilidad. En el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV, este movimiento regresara como su segundo Ultra Combo, en esta ocasión como un comando de agarre y no presentara a Poison realizando varias poses provocativas, excepto al comienzo del movimiento. A partir del videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, Poison tiene un conjunto único de movimientos propios mezcla de técnicas ágiles de la lucha libre profesional, y sus propias habilidades de luchas callejeras. Las habilidades estándar de Poison incluyen una bofetada de múltiples golpes y un frankensteiner, Aeolus Edge y Kissed by a Goddess son los nombres de sus movimientos de estilo Fireball y Shoryuken, Whip of Love es un ataque múltiple donde golpea con el látigo y se realiza de forma similar al movimiento Rekkaken de Fei Long. Poison también conserva su voltereta hacia atrás del videojuego original de Final Fight, su famosa patada aparece como un especial llamado Love Me Tender, después de la patada de hacha, Poison puede seguir este movimiento con un Frankensteiner (Poison-Rana). El Super Art de Poison se llama Love Storm y su inicio comienza con una cargada versión grande de movimiento Aeolus Edge, una vez que golpea gira en el aire y aterriza con una contundente patada-hacha que aturde al adversario en una posición boca abajo, después ella repetidamente golpea al adversario con su látigo de equitación y le da un golpe final que lo lanza hacia el aire. Controversia thumb La primera aparición de Poison en el videojuego Final Fight la presentaba junto al personaje Roxy, creado mediante "intercambio de paleta de colores" de su propio sprite, como enemigos menores recurrentes para que enfrentaran al jugador. Nombrada de esa forma por una empleada desconocida de Capcom en referencia a la banda musical homónima, fue diseñada por Akira Yasuda para contrastar en comparación con los otros personajes más corpulentos de ese videojuego y así pudiera moverse de una manera más aleatoria. Según Yoshinori Ono, en un principio fue concebida sólo como una mujer.http://www.egmnow.com/articles/news/egm-interviewyoshinori-ono/ Sin embargo, esto fue cambiado desde el principio ya que, según la ilustraciones conceptuales originales y los manuales japonesas para el videojuego, Poison era una "newhalf" (término japonés que significa una mujer con falo), aunque no fue así en el caso de Roxy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Lj-9npanOI Sin embargo, cuando el videojuego fue publicado para los mercados occidentales, la preocupación ante la posible idea de la violencia contra mujeres como un tabú tuvo como resultado que se decidiera cambiar a esos personajes por Billy y Sid en la versión para EE.UU. del videojuego Final Fight. Reediciones un poco más recientes de Final Fight, como la versión incluida en Final Fight: Double Impact, han prescindido de Billy y Sid utilizando a los personajes originales. Una aparición posterior de Poison como un personaje disponible en el videojuego Final Fight Revenge, un videojuego de lucha 3D spin-off de la saga Final Fight producido en EE.UU., la muestra como un personaje con actitudes muy femeninas e interesada romanticamente en el héroe Cody de Final Fight. Comentarios acerca de su secuencia final dentro de aquel videojuego en All About Capcom sugerían que el personaje podría haber tenido una operación de cambio de sexo. Los perfiles de personajes relacionados con la saga Final Fight incluidos en el videojuego recopilación Capcom Classics Collection del año 2005, reconocían la caracterización transgénero de Poison, mientras que se refería a Roxy como una mujer natural que desprecia los atuendos cross-dressing de Poison. La discrepancia respecto a Poison se ha abordado más de una vez en las entrevistas con los empleados antiguos y actuales de Capcom. Akira Nishitani, desarrollador del videojuego Final Fight y fundador de la compañía Arika, declaró que suponía que el personaje podría ser de sexo masculino, pero añadió que era una cuestión que el espectador debería decidir. El productor del videojuego Street Fighter IV, Yoshinori Ono, cuando se le preguntó en una entrevista sobre el tema, declaró: "Vamos a poner las cosas en claro: en América del Norte, Poison es oficialmente un transexual post-operación. Pero en Japón, ella simplemente esconde su 'asunto' lejos de la vista para verse como mujer". Más tarde hizo hincapié de nuevo cuando se le preguntó acerca de que personajes femeninos podrían ser incluidos en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, afirmando que sería demasiado confuso incluirla debido a su género específico en las dos regiones diferentes. Desde entonces, sin embargo, ha cambiado de opinión en dos ocasiones, primero haciendo de ella claramente un caso de post-operación para mayor facilidad de localización regional y después decidir que es mejor dejar la decisión en manos de los aficionados después de todo. Durante el inicio del desarrollo del videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, se mostró entre el diverso material de archivo algunas de las frases de victoria de los personajes Ryu y Chun-Li hacia Poison. El dialogo de Ryu decía: "Your looks really can be deceiving. I'll be careful not to fall into your trap" ("Tus apariencias realmente pueden ser engañosas. Tendré cuidado de no caer en tu trampa"). Mientras que el dialogo de Chun -Li decía: "You're not very lady-like at all! I felt like I was fighting against a guy..." ("¡No eres muy semejante a una dama en absoluto! Sentí como si estuviera luchando contra un tipo... "). Más tarde se reveló que otros personajes tenían frases de victoria con diálogos similares, algunas incluso todavía peores, incluyendo a Kuma II que rotundamente decía que Poison olía como un hombre y dudaba que fuera una mujer de ninguna forma. Algún tiempo después de que se revelara ese material de archivo, un grupo defensor de los derechos LGBT contactó a Capcom acerca de estos diálogos, afirmando que resultaban altamente ofensivos e insensibles hacia los individuos transexuales. Capcom acordó cambiar las frases de victoria de los personajes, dejando sólo la observación de Yoshimitsu sobre que era una "kunoichi recién reclutada" ("freshly-recruited kunoich''i"), el comentario algo más vago de Craig Marduk sobre que no se preocupe por las cosas pequeñas y sólo le importa que ella es atractiva, y la frase de victoria de Poison para los combates contra si misma como adversario, donde trata de recordar una canción, "el algo-u-otro en el espejo" ("''The something-or-other in the mirror"), como una referencia hacia la canción "Man in the Mirror" de Michael Jackson. Curiosidades * Poison es el único personaje de la saga Street Fighter presente en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken, que no había aparecido como "personaje disponible" en anteriores "videojuegos principales" de la saga, hasta su primera presentación oficial en el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV. * Karen Strassman, la actual actriz de voz de Poison para el idioma inglés, también interpreta la voz de los personajes Alexia Ashford en el videojuego Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles y Kitana en el videojuego Mortal Kombat (2011), así como también Rosa en el remake 3D reciente del videojuego Final Fantasy IV. Ella y la actriz anterior de Poison, Lani Minella, ambas además han interpretado la voz para el personaje Rouge the Bat de la saga Sonic the Hedgehog. * De todos los personajes del videojuego Final Fight en la saga Street Fighter IV, Poison es el único que no tiene un tema musical ligado a esa otra saga. Sin embargo, el tema de "Continue" de Final Fight aparece insertado al final de su tema musical, en la misma línea que el tema musical de Hugo "Bottoms Up" del videojuego Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact, que aparece al final del tema musical de Hugo en el videojuego Street Fighter IV. * Se realizó un modelo sin articulaciones creado por Mitsumasa Yoshizawa para la línea de figuras "Capcom Girls Collection" del año 2008, usando su traje del videojuego Final Fight de pie con una altura de 1/6o, cerca de 11 pulgadas de alto. Más tarde un modelo similar fue publicado por REFLECT, idéntico a la figura anterior, excepto porque su postura ahora se mostraba dando un pulgar hacia abajo y contaba con colores más oscuros. * En el videojuego Ultra Street Fighter IV, la frase de victoria del personaje Decapre contra Poison dice: "Numerosas irregularidades. Adquisición de datos suspendida", que tal vez puede referirse a su género. * En los cómics publicados por UDON, Cody menciona que Poison "no es para nada una dama" (not much of a lady), a lo que Poison responde enfurecida (comentario tal vez insertado por los autores como una referencia hacia su género dudoso).Street Fighter II Turbo #7, pag 5 * Su nombre original en inglés "poison", se traduciría al idioma español como "veneno", "venenosa" o "toxica". * Actualmente, Poison podría ser considerada como el personaje más popular de los videojuegos de la saga Final Fight. Música de escenario Final Fight Revenge - Poison Theme|Final Fight Revenge Ultra Street Fighter IV Poison Theme (Full Version) Soundtrack|Ultra Street Fighter IV Galería de imágenes Ilustraciones oficiales Capturas de pantalla Final Fight (Japan)003.png|Apariencia de Poison en la versión original japonesa del videojuego Final Fight. Final Fight (Japan)005.png|Una toma clara de Roxy. FFRPoisonEnding.png|Escena del final de Poison en el videojuego Final Fight Revenge. 21 sfxtimg02.jpg|Poison en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken. 22 sfxt01.jpg|Poison peleando contra Steve Fox en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken. 22_sfxt02.jpg|Poison peleando contra Steve Fox en el videojuego Street Fighter × Tekken. Sprites Referencias en:Poison Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Final Fight Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter × Tekken Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV